


Careless

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Random & Short, platonic DaeJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Daehyun gets lost in his thoughts.





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Daehyun sat at the table with a box of popcorn chicken in front of him, and Youngjae intensely engaged with a handheld console to the right. Something was on Daehyun’s mind, so the world around him became a blur.

He deeply wondered where they all would go from here—

“Dammit!”

His mind was brought back to reality by Youngjae’s sudden outburst and half his box of chicken gone.

Eyes widened, Daehyun’s head sharply turned to see a frustrated Youngjae reaching over, stuffing one in his mouth.

“Hey, these are mine!” Daehyun shouted, grabbing the box.

Youngjae looked at him. “So?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally see this happen in real life xD


End file.
